Strange Love
by vampiregirllovessian
Summary: This is just a short one-shot between Edward and Bella. What happens when two strangers are in the same car and attracted to each other? You'll see. I'm bad at summaries but check it out! Lemon, All human, pretty OOC Please read and review


**_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer Does as i'm sure you all know. _**

_Strange Love_

_So guys, here is just a quick one-shot I radomly started writing and couldn't stop. I love the idea of making character's like Edward and Bella have more fun than the books. I love Twilight and this is my way of showing it. Fairly OOC though!_

_It's my first real Fanfic so be nice :) I'm not a good writer or speller so please correct me on anything i've done wrong._

_Please tell me what you think! :) x_

* * *

"Hey do you want a ride" Said the sexiest man I had ever scene in my life through his open car window. I new I should have answered him but I was too mesmerised by his gorgeous green eyes staring into mine and his crooked smile that made me want to sigh in pleasure.

"Are you alright ma'am, it's ok if you don't want one but I do promise i'm not a stalker or murderer." He said, his smile dropping slightly but humour still in his gorgeous green eyes, I started to stutter like a maniac trying to spit out that yes, I wanted a ride. Any chance to get closer to the hot beast of a man sitting in the volvo next to me as I stood in the middle of the day at the side of the quiet road that lead to the town of Forks with my broken down chevy turck, I didn't bring my cell with me like the idiot that I am so I stood waiting until the car cooled down enough so that I could try starting it again or try and see what's wrong. "Umm, ye- yes, thanks stranger" I finally managed to get out giving him my best attempt at a smile, still being entranced by his beautiful face i'm not sure if I managed to or not but he seemed happy enough.

"Alrighty, hop on in. My name is Edward by the way, and yours beautiful? I don't normally let strangers in my car but for you, i'm making an exception." Said Edward with his dazziling smile so that it took me a moment to reply "Isabella... well no Bella usually. Thanks again...Edward" I almost whispered due to the fact he'd smiled again.

Something flashed in his eyes as I said his name but I couldn't quite put my finger on what "Okay, Isabella. Are you ever going to get in or are we just going to stand here all day?" Edward asked with a strange glint in his eyes, still smiling "Oh shit, sorry. Yep i'll just get my bag" I answered giving him a proper smile as I turned to open my car door and get the useless bit of material that I hadn't even bothered to put my cell in this morning, why the hell did I even have it?

As I was walking to my car I could feel his eyes watching my ass in my cute denim cut-off short shorts. I got my bag bending over that little bit extra just to tease him and turned back to him catching him re adjusting his face to look like he'd just been gazing out the window the whole time I was getting my bag.

I steped in through the passenger side door, shut it and buckled up as he started driving. "So where to?" He wanted to know, the strange glint in his eyes back again, at that moment I noticed it was lust, a few seconds previously he'd been staring at my boobs which where halfway visible through the black v-neck sweater I was wearing, I guess it was my turn to dazzle him. "Umm well.. I was headed for Forks untill that happened" I said pointing towards my truck making sure to push my boobs together that little bit, he gulped "Yea, well uh that's where I live too, no problem".

"How have I never seen you before?" I almost yelled, pondering why I had never seen this gorgeous man in the 6 years i'd lived in Forks, he wasn't easy to miss "Well I only moved there a year ago and since then i've spent most of my time in my appartment in Seattle for work" He said looking kind of frustrated.

"Oh well that explains me not seeing you, what do you do?" I asked He looked at me for a second, turned his head back to the road and then said "I'm a writer, and Seattle is where my manager and publicist are and as I use a typewriter to write down everything but ideas it's easier to be there when I have a novel that's nearly completed or that is completed, I mean I had the appartment and it's annoying going back and forth. Why would you assume you would have me?" "Wow a writer that's cool, I must check out your stuff" I laughed "And I assumed I would have noticed you before because you really se- I mean because Forks is a small town, the locals are always around and new comers stick out" I said recovering myself just before I called him sexy, out loud.

"Oh yea. Well if it's any consolation I think your sexy as well" He laughed winking at me, I was mortified, I slapped him in the arm and then managed to get out without stummering embarrassedly "Oh my god. I can't believe you noticed that!" He kept laughing and said "I've noticed most of the things about you from the moment I saw you next to your car as I was driving up" he stopped laughing the second he said it looking a bit like he just confessed to a murder.

It was my turn to laugh "You look so guilty. Try me, what have you noticed Edward" I said "Well.." He said, obviously thinking of things he could say "I noticed, the way you didn't expect anyone to ask you for a ride as I was driving up. The way your eyes darkend as you stood staring at me for about 5 minutes straight, the way you knew I was staring at your ass as you fetched your bag, the way you noticed that I felt a surge of emotion as you said my name for the first time, the way we both know we are obviously attracted to eachother and the way your bitting your lip now, your eyes full of lust and something else that lookes a bit like adoration" He said matter of factly, looking at the road the whole time. He stopped waiting for me to respond, I didn't quite know what to say yet.

"Wow, pull over" genius me said, a strange idea coming over me as I noticed it was just starting to reach Twilight "what?" He wanted to know a confused, worried look in his amazing green eyes "just to it" I said smiling at him "Okay, okay." He said still looking confused still but my smile reasuring him and snapping the worry away from his eyes.

As soon as he stopped the car he looked over at me expectantly, I was still thinking of how to answer what he had said but he filled the silence by asking "So who do you live with in Forks and what do you do for a living?" I answered everything by saying "Myself and I work as a receptionist in Forks and I occasionally have to go and work at the head office in right you know...about us both being attracted to eachother, I can't help it. Your honestly the sexiest guy I have ever seen and something about your personality makes me feel draw to you... I like you and I wan't to get to know you better, but first.." I paused, not sure how to word what I wanted to do to him.

"I feel the same way. But first...?" He asked looking that little bit confused but mostly looking at me in a way that made my toes curl. "But first, this" I said as I unbuckled my seat belt and pretty much jumped over the compartment to straddle his lap my mouth moving to meet his, my lips moving softly over his at first and then moving in for a real kiss, our mouths moving in sync.

I licked the length of his top lip begging for entrance, which he granted me with happily, moaning as I slid my tounge into his mouth. Our tounges battled for a while finding a rythmn and then our mouths melted together in the most perfect kiss I had ever had, I quickly unbuckled his seatbelt and squeazed his thighs in between mine as I kissed him more getting more aroused by the second, I started grinding into his now hard dick and I moaned deeply as pleasure shot through me "Oh my god Bella this is the best kiss i've ever had and that was possibly the most beautiful sound i've ever heard." He practically growled growing harder at my core.

"Well you moaning was no doubt the hottest most panty soaking sound I have ever heard" I said voice husky with desire.

"Panty soaking? well well well I must inspect that situation" He said at first pleasently surprised by what I had said, his voice slowly becoming more bossy, I nearly squealed as he trailed one of his long finges up my thigh and through the leg hole of my shorts, I swear he nearly came on the spot when he realised I wasn't wearing any panties at all. Muttering a string of words I either hadn't heard before or he couldn't say them properly at that moment.

"Touch me Edward" I said quietly, simply as desire raged on through my body, needing some form of releif he slid his finger along my wet folds and then rubbing my clit slightly with his thumb he thrust two of his amazing fingers into me I screamed at first contact and then threw my head back moaning his name continuously.

"Oh Bella you feel so good, but if your going to come...your going to come properly" he said a rough edge to his voice as he pulled his fingers out of me and sucked them moaning at the taste, causing fire to build up in me and me to nearly come on the spot.

He then reclined the seat with a button somewhere near the compartment and then I don't know how but he flipped us and then slid down of the seat, in between my legs. He unbuttoned my shorts and slowly slid them down my legs, his lips following his hands un till he got to my toes where he sucked on each one briefy and then looked up at me an evil smirk on his lips as he noticed me biting on my bottom lip as I tryed so hard not to yell out. He lowered his eyes to my legs and then parted them, after which he stopped moving all together staring in between my legs as if it was the most beautiful thing he's ever seen

"mm, Bella you have such a beautiful pussy. I already know that it tastes as good as it looks but how does my tounge feel inside it?" He said, obviously a rhetorical question as he leaned in and sucked quickly on my clit causing me to scream out and crab his beautiful aurbun tightly in my hands he moaned and moved his mouth down to where I was continuously getting wetter and wetter, I should've been expecting it but with my lust filled brain I wasn't.

He shoved his tounge deep inside me which had never been done to me before and I cryed out at how amazing it felt, he slowly started moving in and out tounge-fucking me and I made incomprehensible noises as he made me feel better than I had ever felt before. When I was about to come he pulled his tounge out and started licking my clit like there was no tomorrow, my walls clamped down as I screamed his name cumming hard right near his amazing mouth, it took me a seconnd to recover from my orgasm especially due to the fact the while I came he licked up all my juices, making me somehow even more aroused.

"You have the best orgasm face I have ever, seen I must see it again" He growled and I pulled his face up to me so I could kiss him deeply, I could taste myself on him. I quickly turned us over and straddled him, I pulled my top and bra off quickly and then his top, after which I stopped for a minutes staring at his gorgeous chest and abbs, could he get any hotter? At the same time that I was drooling over Edward's gorgeous body he was looking at my boobs and then he leant in and sucked both nipples while kneading my breasts whith his hands.

"Edward, You make me feel better than i've ever felt" I managed to get out while trying not to just flat out scream at the sensations he was creating for me "Well thats good, we haven't even got to the sex part yet" he said quietly looking at me with loving eyes, no longer crazy with hunger just wanting me to see how he felt inside.

The feeling was mutual, he grabbed my face as we stared into eachother's eyes a million silent words passed between us and then he gently pulled my face up to his, kissing me deeply showing eachother how we felt, even though it was a bit weird to say it yet, at this point words were not important at all.

He flipped us over, hovering above me as he undid and pulled down his pants, he was going commando as well. To answer my earlier question, yes he could get hotter, his huge penis was hands down the best dick i'd ever seen in my life, now we were both naked on the side of the road in god knows where in his shiny volvo, that actually made me hornier.

We stared at eachother for a while and then I wrapped my legs aroung his waste and kissed him deeply as he slowly entered me, when he was all the way in i arched my back at the feeling "ughh Bella, I won't last long oh my god. Ughh you feel so fucking good" He screamed out feeling the amazing sensation also.

We slowly stared moving against eachother, his huge cock hitting the exact right spot to make me scream and nearly come almost instantly, it was like we were made for each other. After a few more thrusts I was done for.

As soon as I came his eyes became more primitive and he started thrusting harder and harder, deeper and deeper inside me slowly building even more sensations untill "oh my god Bella, i'm going to come soon. I need you to come with me!" Just his words made me almost ready to come again as he was thrusting into me like he wanted to break through me, eyes wild with passion.

But when he started growling and reached down to roughly rub my clit aswell it was the end for both of us as our orgasms started shooting through us ,"OH FUUUUCK BELLA, UGHNNNN" he screamed at the same time I screamed "EDWARD YES EDWAAARD!" we came together moaning eachothers names and shaking wildly.

"I love you" I said not even thinking, wanting to slap myself for ruining the moment, but as we calmed down he said "I love you too".

It would seem impossible to anyone who wasn't us but from the moment we saw eachother the feelings started to build and when we were naked looking into eachothers eyes we both saw more than lust in them, both knowing with all our hearts that even though we'd known eachother for an hour or so, we truly did love eachother.

"Well we should get to know eachother" We both said at the same time, then started laughing against eachother, "your place or mine" he said staring deeply into my eyes "yours" I said smiling and we broke apart putting on our clothes and getting back into our seats.

As we drove to Forks we didn't say much but he took my hand. Silently keeping the link between us as we went back to his house, not to have sex again but to start to get to know eachother so our love could be seen as rational and not just a quicke with someone you just met in a car on the side of a desserted road.

I knew deep in my heart that we both could feel a real relationship building between us in the near future. Love is strange and I guess this is as close as love at first sight gets.

* * *

_Thank you for reading. Please review! :)_


End file.
